The present invention relates to a lifting device for a dishwashing machine, to a method for operating said lifting device, and to a dishwashing machine comprising said lifting device.
DE 10 2013 226 910 A1 describes a lifting device for a dishware receptacle of a water-holding domestic appliance, wherein the dishware receptacle can optionally be moved into a washing container of the water-holding domestic appliance or out of said washing container, wherein the lifting device is designed to raise the dishware receptacle when it is moved out of the washing container and to lower the dishware receptacle when it is moved into the washing container, wherein the lifting device has a drive mechanism and a controller, wherein the controller is designed to control the drive mechanism during manual movement of the dishware receptacle such that the drive mechanism assists by means of an assist force the manual movement of the dishware receptacle.
DE 10 2012 107 993 A1, DE 20 2009 004 771 U1, EP 2 818 092 A1, WO 2014/102367 A1 and WO 2014/102374 A1 disclose further lifting devices or basket lifting systems.
JP 2006 141700 A discloses an active basket lifting system having an active drive element comprising a motor unit and gear unit. This document describes analyzing the drive current of the drive element over time, wherein fault conditions of the drive element can be inferred from this analysis over time. Examples of said fault conditions include obstruction of the basket or washing container.